


Femslash February Challenge 2015

by ruthie13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthie13/pseuds/ruthie13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several prompt fills for the femslash february challenge. multiple pairings. 100-200ish word drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Femslash February Challenge 2015

**Author's Note:**

> Leave it to me to save every prompt until 2 days before the end of the month. I tried to get through them all, and failed miserably, so I only picked a few. I've started on the others, so I might finish them up and post at a later date. I felt like I had to post something while it's still February though. .  
> Also, shhh it's totally still February right now, March doesn't start until I wake up tomorrow.

**1\. Role reversal Indra x Octavia**

Octavia looks down at the Sky Girl,  _the stupid reckless (brave determined beautiful)_ Sky Girl, and wonders if she’s going to regret this.  
“Indra of the Sky People,” She says, and Indra looks up at her, face bloody, eyes on fire; new to this earth but no longer new to its horrors. “Will you train to be my second?” 

Indra’s gaze doesn’t waver as she nods and Octavia swallows and thinks,  _You’ve done it now, you’ve killed her, you’ve killed her before you even got a chance to know her,_ because it doesn’t matter how well she learns to fight, war takes something from each soldier.It’s for the best, Octavia knows, because if she let herself protect this girl she would end up doing something stupid, like caring, or-god forbid-falling.

In love, that is. And god knows, she does not another lecture from Clarke about how “love is weakness”. 

She turns away from the other girl, schooling her expression. Clarke may be heartless, but she has a point. Falling in love with sky people will only bring foolish decisions and heartache. 

“We begin tomorrow.” Octavia announces, forcing herself not to turn and look at Indra before she leaves.   
  
 **2\. Apocalypse/dystopian AU Monroe x Octavia**

It’s their first night on the ground and nobody had the presence of mind to put together their tents before dark so everyone is just stumbling around, fighting tent fabric, trying to find poles and instructions and friends to be tent-mates. 

Octavia is milling around, because she’ll be damned if she shares a tent with her brother. This is no place for families. Neither of them can afford to look so weak. 

So she’s standing by herself, making eyes at some girl across the fire, because, hey, she needs a place to sleep, and people were on top of each other before the sun even set, so it’s not that ludicrous an idea. 

Apparently it works, because the girl saunters over, and plays with a strand of Octavia’s hair, and asks if she needs a place to sleep. 

“Monroe.” She introduces herself, and they’re all living on borrowed time but the glint in her eyes gives Octavia the distinct impression that this girl is going to be one who survives. She thinks it's incredibly hot, to be honest.   
  
 **3\. Locked in a building/room/small space together alone Anya x Clarke**

Anya’s got Clarke trapped under her, on the charred earth of the drop-ship camp, and Clarke is so sure this is where she dies that she’s not even fighting it anymore, when the sound of a horn cuts through the ragged panting and pounding hearts of their fight. 

“Fog,” Anya hisses, and then she swears, once, twice, several times in her language. 

“I know a place,” Clarke moans. “Nearby. We’ll be safe. Let me up.” 

Survival wins out over revenge, and Anya helps her up. Their fight seems incredibly stupid as the two of them stumble through the woods, unable to run properly, following Clarke’s lead to the bunker. The fog bites at their ankles, their hands fumble on the ground searching, searching-

They make it in the nick of time, and when the door falls shut they’re both panting and wound up, high on fighting, high on improbable survival. Anya steps towards her and Clarke thinks for a moment that they’re going to pick up where they left off at the drop ship, but Anya kisses her instead. It's as bruising and unpredictable as a punch, and Clarke isn't surprised, when Anya pushes her onto the bed, that it still feels like fighting.    
  
 **7\. Rivals to lovers Anya x Lexa**

First their was childhood.

Playing in the forest, lessons, and training, and learning how to fight. And then their was competition; sparring, and growing, and learning, and fighting, and the bitter knowledge that there would only be one new  _Heda,_  and there was no room for friendship on the way to earn it.

And then their was more growing, and more learning, actual fighting in actual wars, earning their first battle scars next to each other, all the horror the stories never talked about. It was no longer about who fought better, who deserved the praise and the glory. It was about  _you saved my live and I saved yours,_ it was  _today we are both worthy enough warriors,_ it was _this is something that will never leave us_.

From this came respect, which was nodded heads, and formal greetings, and from this came friendship, which was softer words, and slower touches, and from this, slowly, inevitably, came love. Which may have been a happy ending if it was not, above all, weakness.  

**14\. Fake relationship Clarke x Octavia**

“Kiss me!”

“Wha-,” Clarke manages before Octavia’s lips are on hers. There’s a moment of  _what the fuck_ and then another moment of  _um ok well_  before Octavia is pulling away, looking victorious. 

Then she catches Clarke’s face and as the decency to look apologetic, for a half second. 

“Hey, babe!” She says, brightly, loudly, putting an a show for a reason Clarke is in the dark on. “Have you met my brother yet?” And then a grumpy looking guy steps up and offers a hand. 

“So you really exist.” He grunts, giving Octavia a deep glare. He turns back to Clarke. “Sorry. Not angry at you. I just lost 40 bucks.” It all clicks in Clarke’s head. She sidles up closer to Octavia. 

“Didn’t believe your sister could store someone as hot as me?” Bellamy treats each of them to another dirty look. "You are  _so_ paying me back for this," Clarke leans in to whisper in Octavia's hear. 

"Babe!" Is all Octavia says, smacking her arm like she just said something hilarious. 

**17\. Any au OR a headcanon Harper x Monroe**

Harper and Monroe were cellmates for 4 months, the year they were both 15. Their trials are on the same day, and that first cell is home to much crying, and loneliness, and fear of the future, and naive hope that when they turn 18 they will be free. Neither of them expected that weakness. There’s a vulnerability to living out the rest of your days with another person who shares the same fate. 

Then Harper is transferred out of their block and Monroe gets a cute new cellmate and moves on because lock up isn’t a place to make friends, after all. 

Until a year later, when Harper gets moved back into her cell and it’s like she never left. They’re older now, a little more prison-hardened, and there’s less crying, more plotting. More dreaming. More kissing, also; this part is new. This part is  _we’re going to die in here, we’re going to die in here, I don’t want to be alone, don’t leave me alone._

They turn 17 within weeks of each other and it gets harder to pretend that they’re going to survive. In those desolate weeks before the drop ship, they would lay in their cots and whisper things across the 6 foot space between them, secrets, and regrets, and dreams, things they would never forget, things they would carry with them, even to the ground. 

**  26. L** **ost together in Earth’s radioactive woods Monroe x Octavia**

“Listen,” Monroe says, and Octavia thinks thats a rather unfair order seeing as she’s currently pressed against a tree, Monroe’s hands up her shirt. But Monroe pulls her hands away, so apparently she actually has something to say. “Not that I don’t love where this is going, but your brother did just string a guy up for less like two days ago…”

“Afraid of me?” Octavia grins, tugging insistently at Monroe's shirt to pull her closer. 

“Afraid of him, maybe.” Monroe corrects.

“He’ll never guess.” Octavia says, “We tell them we got lost, no one ever knows.”

“We are lost.” Monroe adds, leaning back to look over her shoulder into the dense wood they’ve found themselves in. 

“Perfect alibi.” Octavia says happily, and Monroe feels like she should protest because they really don’t know anything about these woods, but then Octavia is pulling her closer again and she forgets what she was worried about altogether.   
  
 **29\. Friends to lovers Raven x Clarke**

They kiss for the first time standing in their collage dorm, and its first semester freshman year, and its snowing outside and it feels like  _finally_. Like  _this has been a long time coming_.

Really, their first kiss is in first grade, by the big tree at recess, and they giggle, and the leaves are falling, and they are going to be best friends forever. 

And really, their second kiss is in seventh grade and they’re playing truth or dare in someones basement, in matching flannel pants, and tank tops over training bras, and everybody laughs, and they turn away quickly, reaching for their phones, the popcorn, a reason for the sudden awkwardness. 

And really, their third kiss is when they're sixteen, and drunk and sad, and both of them pretend not to remember it in the morning. 

So really, when they’re standing in their dorm room having their first or fourth kiss depending on how you look at it, with the snow falling outside, and the boots drying on the mat, and the takeout spread on the floor, it doesn't feel like a jump or a leap, or any other cliche about falling. It feels like stepping forward, onto solid, solid ground.  

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos or a comment!


End file.
